Howl At The Moon
by iim asia
Summary: What if Bella had jumped from the cliff in New Moon, but Alice never saw it in her vision? What if Edward never did come back for Bella? What if that day Alice came to see if Bella was still alive never happened?
1. Prelude

**What if Bella had jumped from the cliff in New Moon, but Alice never saw it in her vision? What if Edward never did come back for Bella? What if that day Alice came to see if Bella was still alive never happened? How would Bella and Jacob's relationship progress, etc?**

_He threw his other arm around me, crushing me against his chest, binding me to him. Again, this felt nice. Almost like being a whole person again._

_I thought he would be thinking of Harry, but then he spoke, and his tone was apologetic. "Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the same way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing - and that's something no one wants to hear." He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear._

_My breathing kicked up a notch, sanding the walls of my throat._

_Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving just a small bit of the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob. After all, it wasn't the same love at all._

_Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair._

_If I turned my face to the side - if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder . . . I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explainations tonight._

_But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?_

_Butterflies assulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head._

_And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear._

_"Be happy," he told me._

_I froze._

_Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door._

**Right, so all of that is from the wonderful Miss Meyer, but that's just the prelude for my story. :) Click the next button and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door._

"Wait," I started.

I took a deep, semi-steadying breath and looked up into his kind eyes. The eyes that had kept me sane since we had become so close. The same eyes that knew all of my secrets, and told me that he would never betray any of them to anyone.

"Jacob Black, I need to tell you something."

He looked nervously back at me, but nodded to signal that he was listening.

I took another breath. "You're right. I don't feel exactly the way you do, but I do love you. More than you would guess. And if you'll have me, broken, never to be whole again, you can have me."

Jacob laughed and let out the air I hadn't realized he was holding in.

"Isabella Swan, never scare me like that again. Ever."

I gave him a confused look. "Scare you like what again?"

He laughed again, "Never sound like you're going to get rid of me again, please. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. The way you were starting to sound you wanted me to stay out of your life or something of the sort." He laughed again with relief.

"Jacob, quite to the contrary. So - does this mean that you want me, even though I'm damaged beyond repair?" I asked unertainly.

"Yes, Bella. Yes. Yes I want you. By the way, nothing is unable to be fixed. You just need the right tools."

I smiled up at my bestfriend, my boyfriend, my love, and he gently put two fingers under my chin, tipped my face up towards his own and kissed me gently. It wasn't anything like kissing Edward. It wasn't full of fear of hurting me, it was simply full of all the love Jacob held for me. It was nice, refreshing, even.

Then he gently pulled away. "Bella?" He asked quietly.

"Jacob?" I replied.

"Well, I know - I know that you'll never truly be over the - the Edward, but I'm glad that you're heart has room enough for me to stay."

"Me too, Jake."

He kissed me again, but not for long. Charlie's headlights came up behind the truck and Jacob pulled away.

"Looks like Charlie's home. Let's go find out what's happening with Harry and his family."

With that he got out gracefully and walked over to my side to open my door for me and help me climb out.

I smiled up at him as he took my dainty hand in his own large one and went to greet Charlie.

"Hey, Dad," I called when he got out of the cruiser.

He glaced down at our entwined hands and smiled. "Hello, Bella. Have a nice time down in La Push?"

"I did," I replied.

"Err, Charlie," Jacob started.

Charlie looked at Jacob, "What is it?"

"Can I date your daughter?" Jacob asked awkwardly.

I giggled a bit, but Charlie smiled and replied, "Your father and I were actually under the impression that the two of you were dating already, but yes. You can date her."

My face broke out into a huge grin at the look on Jake's face as he smiled the smile I loved so much.

**Alright, I'm writing loads more. Actually, I've got 3 more chapters written already, so review and I'll get 'em out insanely quickly.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Right, well first of all, I'm absolutely ecstatic that I got 7 reviews on the first chapter. :) Then before we get on with the chapter I want to say thank you to tsukyasha, who shares all of my views on the whole Bella - Jacob - Edward thing. Anyways, read, review, enjoy!**

_TWO YEARS LATER . . ._

I woke up with a stomach full of butterflies in the morning. Today was the day that Bella Swan would cease to exist to the world. This was the day that two would become one, and I would pledge my life to the man that had healed me. Maybe not completely, but the hole in my heart was much considerably smaller than it ever would have been if I had never met Him.

Jacob Black. The man I would marry in three short hours. Angela would be my maid of honor, with both Quil and Embry as Jacob's best men. He chose both because he wasn't able to choose just one.

The wedding was to be in Billy's backyard. My mother was going to be one of my bride's maids, with Sam's Emily as the other. Nearly the entire town of Forks as well as the entire Quileute tribe, including the wolves would be attending.

"Bella?" Renee called up the stairs, her footsteps closing in as I sighed and sat up in my bed.

"I'm awake, Mum." I called back as her steps stopped hesitantly outside my door.

She cracked it open slightly and peeked around.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity.

She looked at my with an odd expression. A mixture of joy, saddness, and frustration. "Isabella, honey," she started. This couldn't be a good talk if she used my whole name.

"What is it?" I repeated.

"Honey, are you sure you want to get married this young. I mean, you're only twenty, and he's only eighteen. The two of you may have been dating for two years, but you still hardly know each other. I'm scared for you, Bella. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made when I was your age. I only want what's best for you, and I securely believe that this is not it." She finished her lecture with a conviction that startled me. I had known she felt strongly on this subject, but I hadn't realized just how strongly.

"Mom, I understand what you are saying, but that is not going to happen to Jake and I. We love eachother too much for that to happen. You and Dad - you two just weren't in love. You were in lust. Trust me, I know that now. And I also know that without Jacob, my life would be nothing. Mom, I need him, and he needs me."

She smiled sadly at me and gave up regretfully, "Well I can see that this talk didn't change your mind about anything. You should get ready, we're leaving soon."

"Alright, Mum." I said. As she turned to leave I asked her to wait. "Mom, and I'm sorry. I know that you just want what's best for me, but I know what truly is best for me, and this is it." She just nodded silently and left.

I sighed and opened my closet doors, ignoring the floorboard that now creaked, hiding the gifts from my eighteenth birthday party. I grabbed the beautiful gown, veil, and trail and hurried down the stairs to leave for Billy's house so we could begin the wedding.

**Alright, see? I did update quickly! And I'm muchly proud of myself for it, too. Review, please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Mmmm, I got really anxious to write this chapter, so I did. :) Thank you SO much to everyone who's reviewed so far. It means a lot to me to know that people actually LIKE my fiction. Anyways, read, review, enjoy.**

The ride towards Billy's home was slower than it should have been. The butterflies had stopped fluttering. Now they were taking whole pledged war-fare against my insides. Angela looked over at me in concern.

"What's wrong, Bella? Aren't you excited to be finally marrying Jake?" She asked in only a way that my best friend could get away with.

I smiled, "That's the problem. I'm excited and the butterflies that have taken up residence in my stomach seem to be feeling the same way."

She looked over at me with a side-long glance, but seemed to believe the truth. Something about Angela always let her know if I was telling the truth or not, but when she knew I probably had great reasons for lying to her, she wouldn't prod.

"Bella, I know exactly how you feel. When Ben and I got married I was beyond ecstatic. I just hope your butterflies aren't the menacing kind. If they are, we'd better get them out of there quick!" She joked, which sent us both into fits of giggles like adolescant school girls spying on the boy they had a crush on.

"Oh, Angela, I know what you're talking about, but my butterflies won't turn me as green as yours did," I mentioned, which sent us into another fit of laughter.

On Angela and Ben's fateful wedding day, where our roles had been reversed and I was the brides maid, Angela had become so excited and nervous that she had puked in a vase on our way up the aisle. I was inconspicously slipping her breath mints for their kiss through the whole ceremony. It turned out that all her nervous excitement wasn't nescessary, since her wedding had gone off without a hitch.

I was sure that Jacob would never leave me at the altar. No, that was not my main nervous fear for my wedding today. I was absolutely terrified that my vampires would come back, that Edward would come to claim me again because of on of Alice's wonderful visions. I was terrified that I would be in the middle of a war on my wedding day, and I was terrified, most of all, that I would be forced to choose.

Of course, I would choose Jacob. He was the one that had taught me how to love again. How to trust again. Most of all, he was my soul-mate, and I was fully aware that if Edward had never came to be, that if he was never created, me and Jacob would have been together regardless.

I sighed and Angela glanced over with question marks written all over her face.

I sighed again, "It's nothing, Ang. I'm just anxious for us to get to Billy's place and start getting ready. We've only got two hours to go, you know."

She smiled, content with my answer and pressed down on the gas a little more, edging the car up towards 50 MPH.

She looked over, "Better, Bella?"

I laughed again, "Yes. But it would have been better if we hadn't been able to see Billy's place already."

"Oh, right," she answered, a little put off with herself, but when she heard how much I was laughing, she laughed too.

Billy and Charlie were there, already waiting for us in the door frame.

As we walked up the small drive way towards them, Billy said, "Welcome to the family, Bella. I am so happy that you choose to join."

I smiled as wide as my face would allow me and replied, "I'm just glad that your family wanted me."

He smiled back kindly. "Of course we want you. What do you think? We're not crazy, and Jake would never forgive us if we didn't want you almost as much as he does." Billy laughed his throaty, old man laugh and opened his arms wide for a hug before allowing Angela and I inside.

The small house was full of bumbling people, all waiting for me to get here so that they could congratulate me, and ask if there was anything to do to help set up. My response was always, "Thank you very much, and no. We're all set up in the backyard. The best help that you could be would to just stay here and wait for the ceremony to start. Billy will let you know when to go out back to take your seats for the ceremony itself." And then Angela, Emily and Renee would begin whisking me away to Jacob's room where I would be getting ready.

Renee was pleased with my choice of brides maid, but she was always nervous around Emily. I wanted to yell at her. Tell her to stop staring at the scars Sam had to live with every day. But how could I explain to her that the man she loved created them. The story everyone else believed was that Emily had been mauled by a bear. Like my cold scar, though, Emily's werewolf marks were forever warm.

Emily looked from Renee to me with patient, understanding eyes. Renee looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring at the beautiful woman's disfigurement.

"Mom. Stop staring," I ordered to my mother.

She looked at me and said, "I was only wondering, what could have created those scars. They have a story behind them."

Emily glanced up at me, as the three of the girls were fixing my trail to my pretty gown. "Your mother is very perceptive, Bella." She whispered in my ear as she stood to make a mock adjustion to the collar of my dress.

I simply nodded.

Renee, on the other hand continued to persist. "Emily, what is it that happened to you, exactly? Don't take this as being rude, I truly would like to know."

Emily sighed, giving up on the silence, "Well, Renee. While my husband Sam and I were taking a hike up by the lakes around here there was a - a large bear. It got to me just before Sam shot him. I don't like to talk about it very much. And please don't stare at the scars, it makes me feel uncomterable."

Renee nodded and said her apologies.

Finally, we were done with ten minutes to spare. Of course, I had to stay in the room until the music began, so Jacob wouldn't see me before the walk down the aisle.

Charlie knocked on the door as I was looking around the room. He announced himself, saying that he just wanted to talk quickly before he had to give his 'little girl' away to Jake.

I smiled. "What is it, Dad?" I asked with interest.

Charlie looked at my sheepishly. "You look beautiful, you know. Like something out of a fairytale. The vulnerable princess that all the bad guys want, but the prince finally gets in the end."

I took a sharp intake of breath. He was exactly correct. All the bad guys did want me. I had that intoxicating scent in my blood that all the vampires, good or bad, were so drawn to. "Thanks, Dad. I'm glad that you like it."

"Bella, you're only going to be my girl for a little under five minutes. I just wanted to tell you, that even though I'm losing you, well, I - I'm glad that Jacob is the young man I'm losing you to. Treat him right, Bella."

I smiled and hugged my father tightly. "Oh, Dad. You know I will. I love him more than life itself. I don't know what i would do without him, and I am so happy that you accept this." Just then the wedding bells started, and I looked at my father.

"Ready?" He asked me quietly.

I smiled grandly. "I'm ready, Dad. Let's go."

We linked arms and waited for our turn to walk down the aisle.

**Haha, cliffie. Well, no. Not really. Look, I'm kind of debating whether I should put Edward into the story, with Bella finally rejecting him and choosing Jacob to his face, or if I should just leave him out completely. Give me some input. That's why I didn't finish writing this chapter completely and ended it the way I did. But yeah, tell me what you think in a review, please and thank you.**

**PS: Longest chapter yet! Celebrate that with loads of reviews and I'll probably even get the rest of the wedding chapter out today. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews I've been getting. It really inspires me to write quicker. Here's the chapter you wanted. :)**

I took a deep breath, smiled at Charlie, and took a confident step towards my new life. I looked at all of the smiling faces of my friends and family, all admiring my dress. I saved Jacob for last. He looked breath takingly stunning.

Our eyes met, and I was reminded of everything that made me live. Everything that I woke up for in the morning. Jacob was my everything, and I was his. We were two halves of a whole. Like the Greek stories of soul mates and the way that Zeus had viciously seperated the four-armed, four-legged, two-faced humans, dooming them to forever wander the Earth searching for their other half.

When we reached the arch that Sam had built just for the occassion, Charlie gave me away with a tear in his eye. I smiled at him, and he nodded.

I handed Angela my bouquet with a magnificent smile and the preacher began the cerimony.

"Dearly Beloved," the ancient priest began, but that was all I heard. I looked up into Jacob's eyes and was lost in them immediately. His warm hands were folded around my own. My mind became alive once more as I heard the priest continue.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take this woman, Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Jake's smile broadened even more as he said the words that made my heart soar through my chest. "I do."

The old priest smiled and continued on to me, "Do you, Isabella Swan, take this man,Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

I smiled as wide and as gloriously as my face would allow and repeated Jacob's words. "I do."

The priest smiled again and nodded, "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With those words Jacob put back my veil and kissed me the way two people that were connected as deeply as Jake and I were would kiss.

The music started again and we proceeded back down the aisle and into Billy's little house that was to be used as the reception area, all our friends and family welcoming us as one.

**Right, I know it wasn't superbly long, but next chapter: the reception. I'm still seriously debating whether or not to add Edward into the mix. I think that it would add some drama into the story, and I love to write drama. I donno, give me the pros and cons? Reviews, please and thank you. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the reception chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed, and continue to do so. It keeps me writing. :)**

As Jacob and I walked through the small house that Billy had allowed to be made into a reception hall by my mother and my best friend, everyone was smiling at us, and they were all congratulating us on our new-found commitment to each other. For once, I really didn't mind being the center of attention.

Slowly all the hub quieted down, and Jacob and I walked towards the small dance floor. The music started and he took me in his warm arms to dance our first dance together as an official couple. The music changed and Jacob was replaced with Charlie, then Phil, next I danced with Sam. I continued on in this manner until my feet hurt much too badly to continue dancing this way.

"Jacob," I whispered in his ear as I creeped up behind him. He turned around and smiled gloriously at me.

"Yes, love?"

I smiled even wider, impossible as that seemed, "I think we ought to cut the cake now. My feet are absolutely killing me from all that awful dancing I've been doing."

He laughed and took me by the hand, "Alright, my Bella. Let's go cut the cake."

As we made our way towards the rediculously beautiful cake a small precetion of family and friends trailed after us to watch us cut the thing. It seemed to be a stupid tradition to me. Just watch the bride and groom cut a slice of cake to squash into each others' face, but this was a traditional wedding for the most part, the only two main differences were that I was marrying a werewolf, and that the werewolf was imprinted on me, meaning that our love was much stronger than most weddings.

We made the cut while being blinded by more camera flashes that came from Angela's professional photography camera. I smushed my piece of cake into his face, laughing the entire time, and he did the same to me.

Finally the reception had to end. I was sad to see the party stop, but I was ready for the honeymoon that was to come. We made our way to the beautiful white limo that had the words 'Just Married' scrawled across the back window with empty soda cans and pretty white and pink ribbons trailing after the back bumper. As Jacob ushered me into the beautiful thing I smiled grandly and waved goodbye to the people that I loved to spend time with the person I loved more than life itself.

When the limo took off towards the small cabin by the lake that we would be staying in for our honeymoon I leaned into Jake in complete bliss. He smiled down at me and kissed me hair gently. "I love you, honey."

I smiled up at my husband. "I know you do, and I love you too, more than life itself."

He smiled again and kissed me, gently at first, but then gruffer as his need took over his actions. It marveled me that I could ever be this crutial to anyone's existance. Finally he pulled away, leaving both of us utterly breathless. Finally the limo pulled up outside the cabin and we got out. I sat on the porch swing watching the night while Jacob took our luggage into the house. Suddenly I heard a rustling in the bushes, though there was no wind tonight. I squinted to attempt seeing better in the darkness.

Then I heard his voice. The voice that I hadn't heard since my affair with danger so long ago.

"Hello, Miss Swan. You look just as beautiful as before."

I sucked in my breath quickly, just as Jacob came out of the cabin, his eyes livid.

"Actually, she's a Mrs. now. Just married today. So sorry that you couldn't have been there to see her make the final choice." Jacob practically snarled. His entire body was shaking with pre-werewolf tremours.

"Jacob," I started, placing a hand on his chest to calm him. It worked, and he took my hand and placed it in his own meaningfully.

"B - Bella? Is what the . . . the dog says true?" Edward said, hurt and uncertainty in his voice.

For a moment I almost felt awful. For a moment I almost remembered how wonderful our time together had been. _Almost_. But then I remembered the empty hole in my chest that he had left when he told me how he didn't want me anymore and left me wandering the forest alone. I remembered how Jacob, my husband and true soul mate had patched me up. Made me whole again.

"Yes, Edward. What Jacob says is, indeed, true. My name is now Isabella Marie Black. We are utterly and completely in love."

His facade crumbled at that. The pain of his hurt lined his face. "Bella." Was all that he could choke out before he fell to the ground in pain. Again, I almost felt bad, but I couldn't. I was remembering when it had been me crumpled in pain on the ground.

"Edward, leave please. This isn't the place for you. You made your choice long ago, and now, I'm making mine." I turned to my husband now. "Jacob, let's go inside. It's our honeymoon and Edward is not going to ruin it for us."

Jacob had no more than picked me up when Edward whispered that he would fight for me one day soon and vanished into the night.

**Alrighty, so there's that chapter. I'll be updating ASAP. :) Oh, and for anyone who's finished Breaking Dawn, what did you think of it? Personally, I was extremely dissapointed with the end of the Twilight Saga, but I don't want to give anything away for the people who haven't read it. Anyone that's finished it, when you leave a review if you want to chat about it write something about you wanting to talk about it. I'm dying for a real discussion about the book with someone, whether you liked it or not. Anyways, REVIEW please.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed on the last chapter, or any chapter, really. Reviews make me happy, so you should definately do it, yeah? ;)**

I woke that next morning feeling like I was on cloud nine. Jacob was still sleeping on the bed next to me, but I was hungry so I pulled on a soft, snow white robe that hung off of one of the many hooks near the bedroom door.

Cooking without any distractions gave me a chance to think. And a chance to actually let my grief over what I did to Edward finally set in. He might have done the same thing to me after my eighteenth birthday, but that was not an excuse for what I had done to him last night. He had at least tried to be nice about it to me. He hadn't had any way of anticipating the way I would react, but my behavior was absolutely inexcusable.

I could feel the edges of the hole in my chest left by him - though it was nearly diminished by now - tear around the edges. I had worked so hard to get over the vampire that I had loved so much, and now the hole had a mind of its own.

My eyes were tearing up, and by the time I had my breakfast on the small table the water works had started. When Jacob finally came out of the bedroom he looked much the same way that I had when I had first woke up. His mood changed when he got a look at me.

He walked over to me and pulled me off the chair and into his lap to sit on the floor and rock me gently. "Shhh, honey. It's okay. Everything is okay. Don't cry, honey. Shhh." He continued rocking me in his arms and whispering to me until I finally composed myself enough to reach my face up to kiss his cheek. He smiled.

"Oh, Jake. I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry. I'm ruining th-the morning." I told him.

He shushed me again. "Bella. Honey. You're ruining nothing. I was waiting for this to happen after last night. That bloodsucker never should have come back around. Honey, everything is okay, I promise."

I smiled weekly as he kissed my tears away. Once I had finished composing myself enough to coherently form sentences I apologized again. "Oh, bu-but Jake, it's all my fault. I never should have dated a vampire. I never should have loved him at all." My tears threatened to fall again.

"Bella," Jacob said in a hushed voice. "Bella, honey, it is in your nature to love whatever comes your way. The vampire took advantage of that. Don't beat yourself over something that is outside your control. If you really feel that awfully over the things that were said last night, why don't you leave him a letter on the porch swing. His scent is freshest around there."

I smiled a watery smile up at my love. "Jacob Black. How do you always know just the right thing to say?"

He laughed quietly. "Imprinting lets me be what you need. Right now, you need someone to comfort you, so I am. It's one good thing about becoming a werewolf."

I laughed with him, and finally we got up off the floor. "Right, well I suppose that I really ought to write that letter, but first . . ." I started towards the bedroom, a coy smile on my face. He chuckled lightly and picked me up, carrying me towards the large, comfortable bed to spend the morning in.

**Right-o, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter: Edward's letter is written and even recieves a written response. :) REVIEW, and we'll get it out much quickly.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow - thank you everyone for all of the amazing feedback I've been getting on this fanfiction. I like to know what people truly think of my writing. Good or bad. But anyways, thank you for the REVIEWS, they keep me writing. Now, enjoy the newest chapter. :)**

It was early afternoon before we got out of bed again for the day. The only reason being that my stomach was rumbling with restlessness, since I hadn't eaten the breakfast I had made this morning.

Jacob smiled at me and laughed quietly. "Should we go get you something to eat, love?"

"Well," I started, smiling up at my husband. "I don't really want to move right now. I am completely comfortable right where I am right now." I snuggled deeper into his warm arms to emphasize my point. He just laughed again, kissing my hair with a smile.

"C'mon, Bells. We can't have you starving," Jacob said, getting out of the bed and pulling me into his arms.

"Jake," I protested meagerly, though I really didn't mind being carried around like a child.

He shushed me and grabbed the robe I had been wearing earlier today off the floor and pulling his own on as we went along.

Finally, he set me on my own two feet so that I could pull on my robe and sit down at the small wooden table.

Once I was situated, Jacob silently handed me a pen and some stationary paper while he got to making us some lunch. I went through seven sheets of the pretty stationary before I could get the words I wanted to say in order. Finally my letter was finished, and written quite articulately, if I did say so myself.

I held the letter up to Jacob when he brought our lunch over to the table so that he could read it. He took it, and began reading it aloud.

"Dear Edward," he read. "I am truly sorry for the way that I ended things last night. I couldn't bear the thought that I had hurt you, or anyone else for that matter, anywhere near as much as you hurt me. When you left, you took pieces of my heart with you, and I don't want to feel that hurt ever again. Jacob put me back together when I was broken, and for that I will never betray him. When he became a werewolf, his love became stronger than any human love. He imprinted on me, and I love him, Edward. In some ways I will always love you too, but Jacob's love is so much different. There aren't any boundaries. There is _nothing_to hold us back from the love that either of us is capable of. Not bloodlust, or others fighting for my life. Nothing like that. I'm sorry, Edward. I will always love you, but not in the same way that I used to. Love, Bella." When he was finished reading he glanced over at me.

I looked up at him anxiously. "Well, what do you think?" I asked nervously. "Is it too much? Do you want me to change anything? If you want me to change anything I will, but it just took me so long to find the right words. Well, I mean, I guess I could change the words that I have there already for better words. Well, I mean, the right words for both of us, you know? I don't want to upset you or him."

He laughed lightly, cutting off my list of qualms over the letter. "Bella, stop. You're rambling. And, no, Bella. I think it is a wonderful letter. Very well written. Don't change a thing. If you did, it wouldn't be how you truly feel. Now you start eating our lunch, and I'll go put your letter on the swing."

I nodded my agreement and started eating the delicious chicken that Jacob had prepared for our lunch.

**Mmm, so I was going to add Edward getting his letter and leaving a new one for Bella on the swing, but then I decided that it would be much too tedious to write all of Jacob and Bella's activities through-out the afternoon, so next chapter will be Edward's letter back to Bella, and such. REVIEW, please. I really do appreciate it. More than you would believe. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow! Thank you so much for all of the great REVIEWS. :)**

It was only a little after dusk when Jacob and I got back from our hike, which was really more of Jacob carrying me through the woods around our small cabin. The first place that I looked when we got back was the porch swing. My letter was gone, and in its place was a new letter that was written on much more expensive stationary than the letter that I had written to him.

Jacob, too, glanced over to the little porch swing and sighed.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked.

He looked resigned. "I should have guessed that your letter would be returned by the damn leech."

I smiled and reached up to kiss him. He kissed me back, then set me down.

"Go get your letter, Mrs. Black," he told me with another sigh. I could tell that he didn't like the idea of Edward's letter back to me anymore than he liked the idea of Edward coming back for me.

I walked across the porch as Jake unlocked our door and picked up the letter. The outside of the letter was elegant in itself. Edward's beautiful handwriting was slightly messed, the only signal that he was still distressed about what had happened the other night.

Jake held the door open for me. I walked past him with a smile on my lips. He smiled back.

"Bella, go read your letter." He said.

I laughed, "Alright, Jake."

I opened the letter to see more of Edward's elegant scrawl. I sat down in the small living room and began reading.

_Dearest Bella,_ his letter started neatly.

_I am sorry, too, for what happened last night. It was foolish of me to think that you would be so willing as to take me back after all the lies I made you believe a little over two years ago. I looked into your werewolf's mind, and I saw the true, raw power of this love that you called 'imprinting'. I will let off of the two of you, but only if you will promise to talk with me. No strings attached, I give you my word. I am truly sorry for all of the pain I caused you in the past, and I wish that you could forgive me, though I know that you will not._

_I will always love you, Isabella, and if you ever want me, I won't be far away._

_Love forever, Edward._

_Oh, and Bella, be safe. If not for me, for your husband._

I finished reading his letter with tears in my eyes. Jacob was pacing back and forth, still waiting for my reaction.

I stood up and placed a gentle hand on his chest. "Jake. I am not leaving you, if that's what you are worrying yourself about. I love _you_." I said, putting emphasis on the last 'you'.

He smiled at that. "I know you do, Bells. I know you do."

"Well, love of my life, shall I write him a note back? What are your feelings on this?" I asked him, genuinely wondering. I didn't want to upset him anymore than he wanted to upset me.

He sighed, resigned to please me. "Yes, you should write him a note back if that is what you want to do. But wait until the morning. We need to get some rest . . . or not," he added the last part with a smile playing on his lips.

I laughed, as he used the same move on me that I had used on him earlier today and followed him into our quaint little bedroom with a giggle.

**Alright, so what did you think? REVIEW, please. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the REVIEWS, and sorry for the delay. Read, REVIEW, and enjoy. :)**

I was going through the small cottage, cleaning up anything that we wouldn't want to be left behind. Our honeymoon was over tomorrow, and we wanted to have everything picked up for tomorrow morning, so that we could just head out when we got up and dressed. Tonight was also the night that Edward and I were supposed to have a civilized, face to face discussion about everything that had happened since he had left me in the woods. I was looking foward to that in some ways, but in other ways, I wasn't.

I was thinking too much while I moved about the cottage, and as I came around the counters to put away a stack of newly cleaned dishes I tripped. Jacob was there in just a few seconds, catching me and all the plates except one.

He chuckled softly. "What are we going to do with you, Bells?"

"I don't know. Put me in a padded cell for the rest of my life?"

He laughed teasingly, "Well, knowing you, even that could manage to hurt you."

I laughed with him. His own gleeful mood shifting mine into a less nostalgic one.

"So," he started knowingly. "Are you ready to talk to the lee - I mean, are you ready to talk to Edward tonight?"

I tensed. "Not really, but I know that you'll be right there if anything at all goes wrong. I don't know what I would ever do without you, Jacob. Honestly, I would probably have committed suicide."

He nodded at my confession. "I know, Bells. But don't worry, you have me, and I have you. Nothing will ever be wrong as long as we know that. I will always be here for you, and so will the rest of the pack. We _all_ love you."

I sighed contently. "I know that Jacob, and I love you all the more every second of every hour of every day because you remind me."

"I am so glad that you're my wife, Isabella Black," Jacob said, his voice filled with nothing but complete sincerity.

"And I am so glad that you are my husband, Jacob Black," I agreed whole-heartedly.

He smiled. "I am glad that we're both glad about this. Let's finish cleaning up, then we can go for a quick swim before your meeting."

I nodded my agreement and finished my work quickly now that Jacob was there to help me.

When we were finally finshed, Jacob took me in his arms and started out the door.

"Wait, Jake," I said.

He looked down at me in confusion. "What is it, Bella?"

"I don't have my bathing suit on."

He laughed with mirth. "I know. We're skinny dipping." I shivered with that thought and he laughed again. "Don't worry. Just stay right up next to me and you'll be nice and warm."

When we reached the small lake I carelessly shed my clothes, throwing the into a small pile next to a tree near the rocky edge. Jacob stood next to me, throwing his clothes off in much the same manner. When we were both ready, he pulled my close to his body and dove into the water with me in his arms.

It was chilly, but I could barely feel the water with Jacob's arms wrapped around me like that.

We swam and swam until I finally noticed the growing darkness.

Jacob's eyes looked to the sky with me and he ley out a small, resigned sigh.

"I'm guessing you don't want to be late for this meeting of yours, Bella. Am I correct?"

I nodded my agreement. He sighed slightly again. "Well then, let's get going. You should take a shower before you two meet."

Once we were dressed, Jacob ran us back home so I could shower and change.

It was nearing nightfall when I stepped out onto the porch and called out softly.

"Edward," I whispered. "I know that you're out there, and I know that you can here me, so come out and talk."

The leaves in the surrounding brush quivered, and Edward came to a stop, looking absolutely haggard.

"Bella," he croaked. It sounded as if he hadn't used his usually elegant voice in the days since I had so brutally turned him away.

"I am so sorry, Edward! I never meant to hurt you as much as - " I stopped, knowing that the following words would hurt him awfully.

His face scrunched up in pain, and I knew that he would guess what I hadn't said.

"Bella, I just wanted to tell you, that no matter what happens between you and your pet, I will always be happy for you. I am glad that you chose to live a human life. That was, of course, the reason that I left you in the first place. I didn't want you to be in so much danger from the vampires. Jacob and his pack can provide this service, much to their excitement. I am sorry to have bothered your life. I will always love you, and I will always cherish what we had, what I still have. If you ever need me, just call and I'll be there in a flash." He finished his small speech with a sad look on his face. "Goodbye, Bella. I love you."

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. When I looked up, he was gone. "Goodbye, Edward," I whispered, knowing that my soft-spoken words would come to him.

**Alright, so hope you liked it. REVIEW, please. I'm hoping to have this fic finished by around 20 to 25 chapters, maybe an Epilouge, and if I'm not satisfied with the end I'll write a sequel. I like to keep my fan fictions relatively short, as in 20 or so chapters. Well anyways, read and REVIEW, please. And I'll get out the next chapter ASAP.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for such a delay. I moved in with my dad, and with all the hecticness (is that even a word?) and drama involved, I haven't really had much time for writing. Hope you all aren't too mad at me, and if you are, I hope this'll make it up to you. :) Read, and REVIEW!**

It had been two weeks since the honeymoon, and two weeks since we'd heard a peep from Him. Edward. Jacob and I seemed to tip-toe around the subject. He knew it still hurt me to talk about, and I knew that, no matter how deep down the feeling was, Edward made him jealous and scared. I had told Jacob a long time ago, when we had first started dating that I would never leave him for anyone. Expecially not for Edward.

"Bella," Jake called from the tiny bathroom in our cottage by First Lake.

"Yeah, Jake?" I called back.

"Can you bring me a towel? I forgot to grab one before I took a shower.

I laughed quietly to myself, grabbing a towel from the pile I'd been folding and threw it to him when I got into the bathroom.

"So," I started, sitting on the toilet lid.

"What?" Jacob asked me, while looking for his pants.

"They're right here," I told him, pointing at the crumpled black jeans on the floor in front of me. He smiled and thanked me. "Jacob, I have a proposition to make."

He came over to me, and I stood. He wrapped his warm arms around my entire body, enveloping me in his musky scent. "What sort of a proposition could this be?" He breathed into my ear, making me shiver slightly.

"Well," I told him. "I was thinking that we - "

"Yes?"

"That we should go down to Port Angeles and catch a movie."

He smiled down at me. "All that anticipation for watching a movie?" He asked in mock anger. "I am appalled, Isabella Marie Black!"

I laughed. "Sorry to disappoint." I told him.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to get over it. Go get dressed, I'll be right in." He told me. I smiled. It wasn't that I was particuarly thrilled about going out to see a movie, it was more that I was thrilled simply to be going out at all. I didn't want Jacob to think that just because Edward was back in town we couldn't still go out places and have fun together outside of our house. I grabbed my favorite pair of light colored jeans, and the lacy black tank top that Jake seemed to like so much on me. I was about to go out into the living room when I second checked myself. With a small sigh I pulled out a soft dark gray sweatshirt to wear over the outfit. It was Washington, and as warm as I was whenever Jacob was around, I could still get chilly.

"You look great," Jake told me when I walked out into the living room, our car keys in hand.

"Thank you, you look splendid as always." I replied. He was wearing black jeans with a light gray t-shirt. No sweatshirt for my werewolf, though. He smiled and took the keys from my outstretched hand.

"Let's go," he told me, crushing his lips to mine before we walked out the front door.

The ride to Port Angeles always seemed short with Jacob in the car. We didn't talk too much, simply, we reveled in each others presence, and the comfort it gave us. We parked a few streets away from the theater. Traffic was always wretched coming out of that parking lot after a movie.

"What do you want to go see?" I asked Jake when we were standing in line for our tickets.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Doesn't matter. I'll probably just buy two tickets for whichever title catches my eye first when we get up there." I smiled, having guessed that this was what he would have done.

We got to the front of the line and payed for tickets to some film about werewolves that had made Jacob laugh. "Very appropriate," I told him, raising my eyebrows.

"I'd like to see what I'm like in Hollywood's mind," he told me matter-of-factly.

I just smiled. The movie really wasn't all that great, but at least this werewolf flick didn't depict the wolves as those wretched half man, half wolf beings that could only change at full moon. I could feel someones eyes on me all through the movie, but I didn't want to turn around. Besides, it was probably just my imagination.

When the movie ended we went out the the main lobby of the theater to stretch and throw our trash away.

"Bella!" I heard a musical pixie voice call from across the lobby. I turned too quickly, stumbling in the process, while Jake steadied me.

A beautiful girl with cropped spiky black hair, and topaz eyes was skipping towards me at a quick rate. She hadn't aged one bit. Not that I would have expected her too. "A - Alice?" I stuttered, my voice unsure.

She laughed her wind-chime laugh at me. "Well who else would it be, silly?"

**Oh! Now Alice is back. :) REVIEW, and I'll probably have the next chapter ready for tomorrow night.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for a bit of a delay. But hopefully you'll like this update.**

_A beautiful girl with cropped spiky black hair, and topaz eyes was skipping towards me at a quick rate. She hadn't aged one bit. Not that I would have expected her too. "A - Alice?" I stuttered, my voice unsure._

_She laughed her wind-chime laugh at me. "Well who else would it be, silly?"_

"How are you here?" I asked, pausing, I added, "Why are you here?"

She looked at me very seriously, nodding in Jacob's direction she said, "I'm here because of him."

"Because of Jacob?" I asked, shock penetrating my voice. When she nodded, I just asked, "Why?"

Alice looked ever more solemn now. "Edward."

I felt a strange mixture of pity and irritation. "Edward said he would leave us alone," I snapped.

Alice flinched away from my words, then explained in her calm, musical voice, "Edward did agree to leave the two of you alone unless his presence was requested, but he does not preside over the rest of the Cullen family, you know."

I sighed, "Look, Alice. I'm tired as ever right now, and I don't know if I can stand here in the cold much longer, even with Jacob here. I'm not immortal like the two of you – Edward made sure of that."

I felt dreadful as Alice's pixie features distorted from calm indifference into hurt, shame, and something that resembled the love that I had once though she felt for me. "Bella," she started. "I will always, and have always considered you a sister. You're more of a sister to me than even Rosalie is, and I've been around her for the better part of a century. Please believe me when I tell you that I was always routing for you to be with us for eternity. Emmett and Jasper were routing for you too, you know. And Esme with Carlisle. It's not our fault that Edward made the biggest mistake of his existence. We still love you, and we will always be here for you. Please, Bella, don't blame the rest of this family for Edward's foolishness."

I sighed, more frustrated than I had been in a while. Jacob squeezed my hand, sensing my distress. "Look, lee – er, vampire. We really need to get home, you might not need to sleep, but Bella and I do, so please, let us finish this unfortunate business some other time. We will meet you." When Alice's eyes widened at Jacob's use of the plural, when Jake noticed this, he nodded. "Yes, vampire woman, I said we. Where Bella goes, I go. You should have seen this in – you're the one with the visions, correct?" When Alice nodded the affirmative, he continued, "Well you should have seen in your visions, fortune teller, that I have imprinted on Bella. We're married, you know."

Alice nodded. "Yes, I had known of the wedding, which, by the way, Bella, you should have invited me to. Even if my brother is an idiot, we were best friends, and I would have loved to see you wedding – and definitely would have helped out with it. But regardless, I had no idea of the imprint. I'm truly happy for you, even if your choice of husband smells wretched," she wrinkled her nose with the last part.

"You don't smell too great to me either, you know." Jacob said at that, and Alice agreed.

"No, I don't suppose I do smell too pleasant to you either, Jacob Black. Regardless of each other's scent, however, I will send a letter to your home near First Beach, and we can set up a dinner date or something of the sort. Have a great evening, the both of you." As she walked away, she turned around saying, "Oh, and Bella? You don't know what I'm talking about yet, but congratulations."

I sighed. Alice had clearly had a vision about something to do with me, what it was, I couldn't possibly begin to fathom, but I accepted that something good was going to happen to me, and contemplated what it might be on our car ride home.

**Mmhmm, so REVIEW, please and thank you. I truly appreciate it more than you could know. ****J**


	13. Chapter 12

**Oh, gosh. I haven't written anything to do with any fanfictions in so long. I'm sorry. I could say that I've been too busy, but that would be a lie. I've just been to lazy for the internet. But now that it's summer I've got lots of free time on my hands to be typing away on the internet. Read. Review. Enjoy.**

When we got home, Jacob was pacing. And pacing a lot. When Jacob paced, it meant that he was trying to calm down enough to not go wolf on me. I sat on the couch waiting for him to stop.

Finally, he did. "Bells," he started.

"Yes, Jake?" I asked uncertainly.

"You trust this leech?"

I sighed. "I trust Alice with more conviction than almost any one. She was once going to be my sister. We were already treating each other as such, so why wouldn't I trust my sister?"

It was Jacob's turn to sigh now. "Damn," he said. "I was hoping to head a hunting party. We haven't had any real problems since that redhead we had elimintated."

"You're talking about Victoria," I told him.

"No," he told me, cupping my cheek in one enormous palm, forcing our eyes to meet. "I am talking about the vampire scum the wanted to kill you because Edward killed her mate."

I looked down. "She didn't know that he wouldn't care," I mumbled.

He kissed my lips hard - harder than Edward had ever dared. "She didn't care that he wouldn't care. Do you honestly think that she wouldn't have killed you if you had gotten the chance to tell her that Edward didn't love you anymore?" A tear leaked from the corner of my eye. He looked at it, then crushed me to him, sitting down on the couch and sitting us so that I was on his lap. He rocked me back and forth. "I am so sorry, Bells." He told me, regret in his voice. "I didn't mean it like that. I just - "

"You just wanted to get your point across. Yes, I know. And I understand."

He carried me into the bedroom. "Look, Bella, when he came back, I saw what that did to you. I just don't want the same thing to happen with this new bloo - Alice."

He lay me down on the bed, crushing me into the mattress beneath his body. "I," He told me in between kisses. "Love you."

"I love you, too," I told him, before another night of complete Jacob.

**So, what do you think? It's not too excellent, but I have epic things coming up soon. REVIEW, please.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Wow! It's been a very long time coming for the end of this story! Thank you so much for everyone who stuck by me! I really appreciated all of your reviews and support! I know this is kind of short, but I hope it clears up all the loose ends there were in this story! Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted…. and confused. Where was Jacob? I hadn't heard him leave this morning. I decided I'd just shrug it off and start my day off right - with a bowl of Wheaties: Breakfast of Champions… And Bella Swan.

The phone rang half way through my delicious bowl of wheat flakes. I sighed, set my knife and fork down with a clatter and ran to get it, but of course, I fell and hit my head on the edge of the counter just as the phone went to the machine.

I lay on the floor in a small pool of blood to listen to the machine. It was Alice.

"Bella! Hey! OMG! It's me! Alice! Ummm, don't get up to answer this phone call. It won't be pleasant. Oh.. Nevermind. You already did. Well, anyway, Edward kidnapped Jacob and he's on his way over to you. Okie doke! Bye!"

No! What?! Jacob! My poor, handsome werewolf husband (who looked peculiarly like that handsome actor Taylor Lautner) was kidnapped by my exboyfriend (who looked a lot like that weirdo Robert Pattinson). Why does terrible things always happen to I, Bella Black, the most plain person in the entire universe? WHHHYYYYY?!

The door slammed open, interrupting my internal monologue. It was Edward.

"Bella! It is I, Edward!" He proclaimed.

"Yeah, I know."

"OMG, Bella! You're bleeding!"

"Yeah. I know."

"I'm a vampire."

"Yeah. I know that, too."

"I vant to suck your blood."

"Fuck."

Then I died.

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! xoxo Asia**


End file.
